memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Defiant (NX-74205)
U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 to statek Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy Defiant używany w 24 wieku. Był prototypem swojej klasy i drugi statek noszący nazwę Defiant. Jeden z przynajmniej pięciu okrętów tej klasy. Opis brak danych Dane techniczne Napęd: brak danych Obrona: brak danych Broń: brak danych Komunikacja: brak danych Załoga W odróżnieniu od wielu innych okrętów Floty, U.S.S. Defiant nie miał stałej załogi. Jego załoga była przydzielana z personelu dostępnego na Deep Space 9, a dowództwo otrzymywali najstarsi rangą oficerowie wysłani na daną misję okrętu. Historia Historia projektu Kontrowersyjna decyzja o skonstruowaniu przez Starfleet okrętu wojennego, została podjęta przez władze Federacji na wieść o potencjalnym zagrożeniu ze strony Borg. :2365 SD 42761.9. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został przerzucony przez Q do systemu J-25, gdzie natknął się Borg sześcian. Stoczona przez U.S.S. Enterprise potyczka z sześcianem Borg udowodniła Flocie, że jest praktycznie bezbronna w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Kolektywu Borg. Dlatego, chociaż bardzo niechętnie, Dowództwo Starfleet i Rada Federacji uznały, że potrzebna jest klasa okrętów typowo wojennych. Stanowiło to zwrot w polityce Federacji i służącej jej głównie do celów pokojowych Floty. W całej, ponad 200 letniej, historii Federacji, Starfleet nigdy nie była w posiadaniu okrętów wojennych. Niechęć do tego typu okrętów była tak duża, że oficjalnie okręt chociaż zbudowany wyłącznie do walki, zaklasyfikowano jako eskortowiec. (TNG: Q Who; DS9: The Search, Part I) :2366. Starfleet rozpoczęło konstrukcję nowej klasy. Dowództwo Starfleet uznało, że skoro sześcian Borg dzieli od Federacji odległość 7 000 lat świetlnych, będzie wystarczająca ilość czasu na skonstruowanie i przetestowanie nowej klasy okrętu, a także nowych rodzajów broni. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Niestety Dowództwo Starfleet nie doceniło Borg. Kolektyw Borg natychmiast wysłał sześcian w stronę terytorium Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. :2366 SD 43989.1 (przed). Sześcian dotarł na terytorium Federacji wykrył kolonię na planecie Jouret IV i asymilował mieszkańców kolonii oraz usunęli z powierzchni całą kolonię. Przed jej zniszczeniem wysłała sygnał o pomoc, który odebrał U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I) :2366 SD 43989.1. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dostał do planety Jouret IV, odkrywając zniszczenie kolonii. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I, Part II) Starfleet była kompletnie zaskoczona i bezbronna wobec okrętu Borg lecącego w stronę Ziemi. Po potwierdzeniu, że za zniszczenie kolonii odpowiadali Borg, Starfleet zgromadziła w ostatniej chwili flotę dowodzoną przez Admirała Hansona. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I, Part II) :2367 SD 44002.3. Bitwa pod Wolf 359. Flota Starfleet stoczyła bitwę z sześcianem Borg pod Wolf 359 niecałe 8 lat świetlnych od Ziemi. Bitwa zakończyła się masakrą jakiej Federacja nie zaznała w swej dotychczasowej historii. Z 40 okrętów ocalał tylko jeden, a sześcian Borg zmierzał w stronę Ziemi, której mieszkańców w ostatniej chwili uratował U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D oraz zasymilowany kilka dni wcześniej przez Borg, Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I, Part II) Po pokonaniu okrętu Borg, zagrożenie z ich strony nieco się oddaliło. Mimo niechęci do okrętów wojennych, władze Federacji nie mogły jednak zapomnieć o tym co stało się pod Wolf 359, dlatego prace nad prototypem klasy Defiant trwały nadal. Do kierownictwa projektem przydzielono Komandora Porucznika Benjamina Sisko, który w przeszłości wykazywał duże zainteresowanie inżynierią okrętową, a który czasowo nie miał przydziału po zniszczeniu U.S.S. Saratoga, NCC-31911 okrętu na którym służył podczas bitwy z Borg pod Wolf 359. (DS9: The Search, Part I, Defiant) Prototyp został zaprojektowany i zbudowany w Stoczni Starfleet Antares. :2370 SD 47538.5. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 opuścił Stocznię Starfleet Antares. Statek przechodził loty testowe, które wykazały jednak kilka wad konstrukcyjnych oraz zbyt dużą moc generowaną przez okręt jak na jego niewielkie rozmiary. Z tego powodu Defiant nieomal rozleciał się podczas tych lotów testowych. Okręt wrócił do doku i na "stoły kreślarskie" tym razem do Stoczni Starfleet Utopia Planitia na Marsie. Wkrótce jednak stamtąd trafił "na półkę", a projekt zawieszono bo niechętna okrętom wojennym Starfleet uznała, że zagrożenie ze strony Borg znacznie zmalało. Projekt porzucono i stan ten prawdopodobnie trwałby nadal, gdyby nie gwałtowne zmiany, które nastąpiły w polityce w całym Alpha Kwadrant. Zmiany te nastąpiły w efekcie wycofania się Cardassian z okupowanego Bajor, które szukając silnego sojusznika zwróciło się do Federacji z prośbą o akcesję. Cardassianie pozostawili na orbicie Bajor stację kosmiczną. Bajorański Rząd Tymczasowy zwrócił się do Starfleet z prośbą o przejęcie zarządu nad tą stacją. Starfleet wyraziła zgodę i stację nazwaną Deep Space 9, wysłało personel dowodzony przez Komandora Benjamina Sisko, który otrzymał rozkaz przeniesienia ze stoczni Utopia Planitia na stanowisko dowódcy Deep Space 9. Niedługo po przybyciu na stację, Komandor Sisko i jego oficer naukowy Porucznik Jadzia Dax dokonali bardzo ważnego dla przynajmniej połowy galaktyki odkrycia. W pobliżu Bajor odkryli oni pierwszy znany stabilny korytarz podprzestrzenny. Wiódł on z Alpha Kwadrant do Gamma Kwadrant. To odkrycie uczyniło z Bajor zacofanego i zniszczonego kilkudziesięcioletnią Cardassiańską okupacją świata ważnym punktem na mapie galaktyki. Nagle cały Alpha Kwadrant zwrócił uwagę na ten zapomniany sektor. Liczono na kontakt z rasami zamieszkującymi Gamma Kwadrant, rozwój handlu, oraz korzyści płynące z eksploracji i kolonizacji. (DS9: The Emissary, Part I, Part II) Niestety sielanka nie trwała długo. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że część galaktyki leżąca po drugiej stronie Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego należy do tzw. Dominium, o którym wszystkie wcześniej napotkane rasy Gamma Kwadrant, ze strachu, nie chciały nawet rozmawiać. Istnienie tajemniczego Dominium zaintrygowało wszystkie liczące się potęgi Alpha Kwadrant w tym Federację, której w końcu udało się nawiązać z nim kontakt i nie na-leżał on do najprzyjemniejszych w historii pierwszych kontaktów. Wysłannicy Dominium bez ogródek oznajmili, że nie będzie tolerowało nikogo z Alpha Kwadrant na terenie Gamma Kwadrant. Żadnego okrętu, żadnej kolonii. Aby nadać powagi ich ostrzeżeniu przekazali informację o tym, że zniszczyło New Bajor pierwszą Bajorańską kolonię w Gamma Kwadrant. Nie ocalał żaden kolonista. Władze Federacji nie zamierzały rezygnować. Wysłały jeden z flagowych okrętów Floty U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71382 w celu nawiązania dialogu z Dominium i przekonania się na ile poważne są jego groźby. Dominium nie zamierzało jednak zmieniać zdania, a groźby okazały się bardzo poważne. Odyssey należący do najpotężniejszej klasy okrętów jakie były ówcześnie w posiadaniu Floty, został zniszczony wraz z całą załogą wkrótce po tym, gdy pojawił się po drugiej stronie korytarza. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Zniszczenie U.S.S. Odyssey udowodniło, Federacji, że nie może łudzić się co do zagrożenia. Dowództwo Floty nie mogło już odwlekać prac nad nowymi klasami okrętów mającymi "bojowe zacięcie". Nadal jednak próba dojścia do porozumienia z Dominium. Postanowiono dotrzeć do rasy rządzącej Dominium tzw. Założycieli. Misję tą powierzono Komandorowi Sisko, który jak dotąd miał najwięcej kontaktów z Dominium. Poprosił o oddanie do jego dyspozycji U.S.S. Defiant, którego możliwości, jako jego współtwórca, doskonale znał i wysoce sobie cenił. Statek miał też zostać przydzielony na stałe do dowodzonej przez Sisko stacji DS9 w celu lepszej jej ochrony przed Dominium. Ponadto otrzymał urządzenie maskujące coś czego nie miał na swym wyposażeniu żaden okręt Starfleet pochodzące prosto z Romulusa. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne jak zwykle pozostając w cieniu, bardzo uważnie obserwowało rozwój wypadków. Władze Romulańskie należały do tych, które jako pierwsze dostrzegły rozmiar zagrożenia dla Alpha Kwadrant. Dlatego dostrzegając zagrożenie i działając zgodnie ze swoją odwieczną strategią pozostawania na uboczu, Romulanie sami zaproponowali Federacji umowę. W zamian za urządzenie maskujące i tym samym, odstępstwo od postanowień Traktatu z Algeron, Tal'Shiar miało otrzymywać wszystkie informacje jakie Federacja uzyskała na temat Dominium. Władze Federacji zgodziły się i U.S.S. Defiant stał się pierwszym okrętem Floty legalnie posiadającym na swym wyposażeniu urządzenie maskujące. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar, Visionary) :2370 SD 48212.4. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 przybyła do stacji DSN, gdzie od tej pory będzie przydzielona na stałe. (DS9: The Search, Part I) Misje okrętu Pierwszą misją, jak wspomniano była misja w celu nawiązania kontaktu z Założycielami. Kontakt ten nawiązano, ale nie bez trudności i nie przyniósł on spodziewanych efektów. :2370 SD 48212.4. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 wyruszyła z misją nawiązania kontaktu z Założycielami i zawarcia pokojowego porozumienia. Trudności pojawiły się już na samym początku misji. Patrolujące przestrzeń Dominium myśliwce Jem'Hadar namierzyły zamaskowany U.S.S. Defiant używając wiązki antyprotonowe. Po skutecznym namierzeniu rozpoczęły atak w wyniku, którego Defiant został uszkodzony. Jem'Hadar dokonali abordażu i pojmali jego załogę. Okazało się, że Założyciele to Zmiennokształtni (Zmienni), rodacy Odo. Poddali oni załogę testowi, który miał wykazać na ile Federacja będzie skłonna do uległości wobec Dominium. Rezultat nie spodobał się, i tak już uprzedzonym do humanoidów o stałych formach ciała, Zmiennym. Wypuścili oni załogę Defiant, ale nadal nie zrezygnowali ze stanowiska, które przedstawili wcześniej rasom Alpha Kwadrant. (DS9: The Search, Part I, Part II) Przez następne ponad trzy lata, U.S.S. Defiant służył jako okręt przydzielony do stacji Deep Space 9. W tym czasie brał udział w misjach patrolowych, eksploracyjnych w Gamma Kwadrant, misjach przeciwko Maquis, oraz w przynajmniej kilku potyczkach podczas Klingońsko-Federacyjnej wojny, stoczonych m.in. podczas ochrony konwojów i podczas transportu Cardassiańskiej Rady Detapa z Cardassia Prime do Federacji (na początku 2372 roku). Mniej więcej w tym okresie czasu okręt został wyposażony w pancerz ablatywny, najprawdopodobniej załoga Deep Space 9 zachowała ten fakt w tajemnicy, obawiając się przecieku do Dominium. Miała to być jedna z niespodzianek w razie ataku na DS9 i nie powiadomiła o tym nawet Dowództwa Starfleet. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part II, Paradise Lost) Poza wyżej wymienionymi misjami, U.S.S. Defiant pod dowództwem Komandora Porucznika Worfa. :2373 SD 50893.5. Pod jego dowództwem statek brał udział w bitwie w obronie Ziemi przed sześcianem Borg. Okręt został ciężko uszkodzony w czasie tej bitwy, a od zniszczenia uratowało go przybycie na miejsce bitwy U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, który osłonił go przed ostrzałem ze strony Borg i zabrał z jego pokładu załogę. U.S.S. Defiant dryfował, a po zniszczeniu sześcianu Borg został przez Flotę odzyskany, wyremontowany i odesłany z powrotem na DS9. (Star Trek First Contact) Misje naukowe Pomimo iż okręt nie miał odpowiednich warunków do wypełniania misji naukowych, okazjonalnie zdarzało się, że musiał takie misje wykonywać. :2372 SD 49195.5. Na stację Deep Space 9 przybyli naukowcy Lenara Kahn, Hanor Pren i Bejal Otner z planety Trill. Pracowali nad stworzeniem sztucznego korytarza podprzestrzennego. Do przeprowadzenia eksperymentu potrzebowali okrętu, więc oddano im do dyspozycji przydzielony do tej stacji U.S.S. Defiant. Eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem, chociaż stworzony korytarz pod-przestrzenny istniał tylko przez 23.4 sekundy. (DS9: Rejoined) :2374 SD 51474.2. U.S.S. Defiant i jego załoga wzięli udział w badaniach anomalii zwanej kompresją podprzestrzenną. Anomalia powodowała zmniejszenie się obiektu, który trafiał w jej granice. Do eksperymentu wykorzystano U.S.S. Rubicon, NCC-72936. Eksperyment zakończył się powodzeniem. Ponadto zmniejszony przez anomalię Rubicon i jego trzyosobowa załoga (Dax, Bashir, O'Brien) pomogła odbić Defiant z rąk Jem'Hadar, którzy zaatakowali go i dokonali abordażu, wykorzystując to, że załoga była skupiona na przeprowadzaniu eksperymentu. (DS9: One Little Ship) Temporalne incydenty U.S.S. Defiant i jego załoga wzięli też udział w przynajmniej trzech ingerencjach temporalnych. :2371 SD 48481.2. W wyniku awarii transportera, kilku członków załogi U.S.S. Defiant zostało przeniesionych do roku 2024. (DS9: Past Tense, Part I & Part II) :2373 SD 50179.52 - 50218.96 (data szacunkowa). U.S.S. Defiant został przeniesiony w czasie i przestrzeni za pomocą Bajorańskiej Łzy Czasu, trafiając w miejsce odległe o 200 lat świetlnych od poprzedniej pozycji, w pobliżu stacji kosmicznej K-7 i do 2268 SD 4523.7, cofając się o dokładnie sto pięć lat, jeden miesiąc i dwanaście dni. Załoga kapitana Sisko uniemożliwiła zabójstwo kapitana Kirk byłemu agentowi Klingońskiego wywiadu Arne Darvin, który w ten sposób chciał uniemożliwić zdarzenie z tego okresu jego przeszłości, które doprowadziło wtedy do zdemaskowania Darvina przez Kirka i w efekcie do odcięcia się Klingońskiego Imperium od swego agenta. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles; DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) :2373 SD 50814.2. Trzeci przypadek ingerencji temporalnej. W czasie misji w Gamma Kwadrant uwagę oficera naukowego i sternika U.S.S. Defiant Komandor Porucznika Jadzia Dax, przykuła planeta otoczona niespotykaną barierą energetyczną. Przejście Defiant przez barierę i wysłanie zwiadu na planetę przyniosło osobliwe rezultaty. Okazało się, że planetę zamieszkują potomkowie załogi U.S.S. Defiant, którzy poinformowali załogę złożoną z ich przodków, że w momencie powtórnego przejścia przez barierę energetyczną popełniono błąd, który spowodował przeniesienie w czasie o 200 lat oraz rozbicie się okrętu i uwięzienie jego załogi na powierzchni planety. Ponieważ załoga Defiant dowiedziała się co się wydarzyło, udało jej się uniknąć wypadku i przywrócić tym samym poprzedni stan rzeczy, w którym kolonia złożona z członków załogi i ich potomków nigdy nie istniała. (DS9: Children of Time) Pierwsze kontakty *Karemma *Założyciele *Meridanie Wojna z Dominium :2373 SD 50975.2. W celu powstrzymania konwojów z Gamma Kwadrant przeznaczonych dla Cardassiańskiej Unii nowego sojusznika Dominium, władze Federacji wydały załodze Deep Space 9 rozkaz zaminowania terminalu Bajorańskiego tunelu podprzestrzennego w Alpha Kwadrant. Operację rozstawiania min przeprowadzał U.S.S. Defiant osłaniany przez stację oraz I.K.S. Rotarran. :Dominium szybko zorientowało się o tym i wysłało Federacji ultimatum, grożąc wojną jeśli miny nie zostaną usunięte. Ponieważ Federacja odmówiła, Dominium rozpoczęło działania wojenne, atakując Deep Space 9. Nie będąc w stanie obronić stacji, Flota nakazała dowodzonym przez Sisko siłom utrzymanie się do momentu, aż rozstawianie min zostanie zakończone. Po jego zakończeniu, personel Floty oraz Klingoni, wycofali się z Deep Space 9. (DS9: Call to Arms) :2374 SD 51145.3. Dowodzony przez Kapitana Benjamina Sisko, a później przez Komandor Porucznik Jadzia Dax, U.S.S. Defiant został formalnie przydzielony do Baza kosmiczna 375. Podczas jej dowództwa, U.S.S. Defiant otrzymał m.in. zadanie przedarcia się na tyły Dominium i zniszczenia sieci sensorów, którą Dominium umieściło w Gromadzie Argolis. (DS9: Behind the Lines) Wraz z innymi okrętami sojuszu U.S.S. Defiant brał udział w kilkumiesięcznych starciach pomiędzy Dominium, a Klingonami i Federacją. :2374 SD 51170.85 - 51221.95 (data szacunkowa). U.S.S. Defiant ponownie pod dowództwem kapitana Sisko brał udział w Operacji Powrót mającej na celu odbicie Deep Space 9 z rąk Dominium. Był pierwszym okrętem sojuszu, który przebił się przez flotę Dominium i dotarł do DS9. W tym czasie Dominium udało się zniszczyć pole minowe u wejścia do korytarza do Gamma Kwadrant. Defiant wleciał do korytarza i znalazł się naprzeciwko floty Dominium, która zmierzała do Alpha Kwadrant. Dzięki kapitanowi Sisko, udało się przekonać zamieszkujących korytarz Proroków, aby nie dopuścili do dotarcia floty Dominium do Alpha Kwadrant. Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z flotą Dominium, ale nie pojawiła się ani w Alpha ani w Gamma. (DS9: Favor the Bold, Sacrifice of Angels) Od tej pory Dominium nie odważyło się na tranzyt przez korytarz podprzestrzenny i było skazane na dysponowanie tylko tymi siłami, które aktualnie miało w Alpha Kwadrant. Przegrana bitwa zmusiła ich do wycofania się na Cardassiańskie terytorium i chwilowe wstrzymanie działań wojennych. (DS9: Favor the Bold, Sacrifice of Angels) :2374 SD 51974.15 - 52000.00 (data szacunkowa). U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 wchodził w skład floty wysłanej do pierwszej inwazji sił sojuszu Federacyjno-Romulańsko-Klingońskiego na terytorium Cardassiańskie. Celem był system Chin'toka, który flota sojuszu zdobyła po stoczeniu tzw. Pierwszej bitwy o Chin'toka. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) :2375 SD 52605.99 - 52615.92 (data szacunkowa). Druga bitwa o Chin'toka nie okazała się tak szczęśliwa dla okrętu jak poprzednia. Dominium wraz z Breen nowym sojusznikiem, chciało odbić system. Sojusz wysłał flotę, w której skład wchodził U.S.S. Defiant w celu obrony Chin'toka. Niestety systemu nie udało się utrzymać i poniesiono przy tej próbie duże straty. Główną przyczyną było użycie przez okręty Breen nowego rodzaju broni, tzw. broni tłumiącej energię. Niemal każdy okręt sojuszu, który został zaatakowany tą bronią tracił energię, a co za tym idzie, osłony i kolejno wszystkie systemy, co czyniło go kompletnie bezbronnym. Także Defiant został w ten sposób zniszczony. Fregata Breen wykorzystała przeciwko niemu broń tłumiącą energię, a później zniszczyła go torpedami. Większość załogi uratowała się w kapsułach ratunkowych. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Image:Defiant-destroyed1.jpg‎|"Defiant" trafiony przez fregatę Breen z broni tłumiącej ener-gię. Image:Defiant-destroyed2.jpg|"Defiant" tuż po trafieniu z broni tłumiącej energię. Image:Defiant-destroyed.jpg‎|Zniszczenie U.S.S. "Defiant". Dodatki Poza ekranem Głównym powodem pojawienia się w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine U.S.S. Defiant było stwierdzenie scenarzystów serialu, że DS9 nie jest w stanie obronić się przed Dominium posiadając do swej dyspozycji tylko trzy statki klasy Danube. Podobnie uważał Herman Zimmerman wieloletni twórca projektów na potrzeby Star Trek: :"Potrzebowaliśmy okrętu, który mógłby oferować scenarzystom możliwość stworzenia bardziej bezpośredniego konfliktu." Okręt miał stanowić nowe standardy dla floty. Miał być niewielki, ale potężnie uzbrojony (Gary Hutzel: "Przede wszystkim było dużo dyskusji w rodzaju:" jak duży ma być "Defiant"? "Miał być naprawdę mały i naprawdę potężny i przerażający, by nikt z nim nie zadzierał"). Image:Early Defiant concept art 1.jpg‎|Wczesny projekt U.S.S. "Defiant" (gdy okręt jeszcze miał być nazwany U.S.S. Valiant) Image:Early Defiant concept art 2.jpg|Kolejny wczesny projekt okrętu (nadal miał być to "Valiant") Image:Early Defiant concept art 3.jpg‎|"Defiant" w wersji "przerośniętego wahadłowca" Image:Maquis fighter concept art.jpg|Projekt myśliwca Maquis, który posłużył jako baza dla projektu klasy Defiant Według Jima Martina, okręt miał być przerośniętym wahadłowcem. Jego oryginalny projekt bazujący na tym podejściu nie został jednak zaakceptowany przez producen-tów serialu. Martin zwrócił się więc w stronę bardziej tradycyjnych projektów okrętów, ale Zimmerman oznajmił mu, że Defiant musi mieć całkowicie inny, nowy wygląd niż dotąd wi-dziane w ST okręty. Ostatecznie wrócił do projektu myśliwca Maquis, który powstał na potrzeby DS9: The Maquis, Part II. Projekt ten został zaakceptowany jako podstawa dla klasy Defiant. Martin przerobił nieco projekt i dał zrobiony schemat twórcy modeli Tony'emu Meiningerowi. Głównym problemem w tej fazie projektu było to, że okręt sprawiał wrażenie niewystarczająco szybkiego, więc Meininger, który jest entuzjastą samochodów, wziął kilka plakatów Ferrari i wykorzystał je jako wzór do stworzenia bardziej opływowej sylwetki okrętu, czyniąc go gładkim i kompaktowym. Zimmerman stwierdził później, że kompaktowa sylwetka "Defiant" miała wpływ na późniejszy projekt Enterprise, NX-01. Ronald Moore chciał, by okręt nazywał się Valiant, ale okazało się, że producenci nie chcieli, by kolejny okręt po U.S.S. Voyager miał nazwę zaczynającą się na literę „V”. Na nazwanie jednego z okrętów klasy Defiant nazwą "Valiant", Moore musiał poczekać trzy lata (okręt o tej nazwie pojawił się w DS9: Valiant). Rick Berman nie chciał się zgodzić na posiadanie przez Defiant urządzenia maskującego. Uważał, że to niezgodne z ustaleniami Gene Roddnberry, który uważał, że Starfleet "nie wierzy w podkradanie się". Ira Behr i Robert Hewitt Wolfe przekonali go do zmiany decyzji tym, że okręt jest nietypowy i w nietypowej sytuacji, oraz, że kamuflaż będzie uży-wany tylko podczas misji w Gamma Kwadrant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Według oryginalnego scenariusza Star Trek: First Contact, Defiant miał zostać zniszczony w czasie bitwy z Borg. Sprzeciwił się temu Ira Behr, twierdząc, że byłoby to niekorzystne dla serialu i okrętowi "pozwolono" przetrwać bitwę. A tekst twierdzący, że Defiant "dryfuje, ale da się go odzyskać" został dodany do scenariusza Star Trek: First Contact, by rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do losów okrętu. W samym serialu nie wspomniano nic na temat uszkodzeń poniesionych przez Defiant podczas tej bitwy. Według Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381 został zaprojektowany na podstawie projektu pojazdu "Pathfinder" NXP-2365WP/T. Motto z tabliczki dedykacyjnej U.S.S. Defiant brzmi: "All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by." (Wszystko o co proszę to okręt i gwiazda co wskaże mu drogę.) - John Masefield ("Sea Fever"). Model "Defiant" (przedmiot nr. 497) został sprzedany na aukcji: 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection, która odbyła się 6 października 2006 roku. Zapłacono za niego 102 000 USD. Poza Deep Space Nine oraz Star Trek: First Contact, U.S.S. Defiant można było zobaczyć w programie "Ultra Science" kręconym dla Discovery Channel (odcinek na temat podróży w czasie). Linki zewnętrzne brak danych sv:USS Defiant NX-74205 cs:USS Defiant (NX-74205) de:USS Defiant (NX-74205) en:USS Defiant (2370) es:USS Defiant fr:USS Defiant (NX-74205) ja:USSディファイアント(NX-74205) nl:USS Defiant (NX-74205) Kategoria: Gwiezdna Flota Defiant, U.S.S. Kategoria:Klasa Defiant